


Of New Homes and Newfound Bonds

by The_Morningstar



Series: EXO Mythical Creature AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Kim Jongdae | Chen, Child Lu Han, M/M, Nixie Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morningstar/pseuds/The_Morningstar
Summary: "Why did mommy lie?""What did mommy lie about, Luhan?"“Mommy said she come back to take me to the park.But she didn’t come back.”Part 3 to my EXO Mythical Creatures AU!





	Of New Homes and Newfound Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I am beyond sorry this took so long to publish! I don't have any excuse other than I didn't finish writing it and I am very sorry to any of you guys who kept checking for updates and were continuously disappointed. I am disappointed in myself, too. I do have another part started though, so that should end up on here eventually (hopefully soon).

“Why did mommy lie?” The five year old asked in broken Korean as he looked up at the lady with wide eyes, as if she knew the answer. He was confused. He was with an unfamiliar woman, just got out of an unfamiliar car, and was at an unfamiliar house. Just a few days ago he was at his familiar house, surrounded by familiar people. Why was he here?

He and his mommy had only moved to Korea a few months ago. Luhan was scared to be in this situation; surrounded by unfamiliar people who were speaking an unfamiliar language. 

The lady, Amber, squeezed the child’s hand gently and kneeled in front of him to look him in the eye. Once she held both his hands in a firm grip she looked into the eyes of the little boy. 

“What did mommy lie about, Luhan?” Her voice was calm and she spoke chinese, shocking Luhan. The little nixie boy blinked large brown eyes at her innocently, unaware of the pain his answer would bring. He had to think for a second; what had she lied about? Where was he two nights ago? 

He thought back to Thursday, the night his mommy took him with her to the drug store. She told him to wait outside while she bought something from the store across the street and that she’d take him to the park when she came back. That was what she lied about.

“Mommy said she come back to take me to the park.” He told Amber, “But she didn’t come back.” He thought what he had said must’ve been bad because Amber’s feathered antenna drooped as though she was sad.

Luhan thought Amber was pretty. She was really boyish, but he thought it suited her. She must’ve been some sort of fairy, like him, since she has antenna sticking out of her short red hair and little translucent wings on her back. He wished he had antenna, but all he got for being a nixie was pink hair and powers he couldn’t control yet. 

What kind of nixie was he? That’s what his daddy always said to him before mommy kicked him out. Then mommy got really sad and wouldn’t come home until late. She scares Luhan when she did come home because she would stumble and slur her speech. She never laid a hand on him, but it reminded him too much of daddy. When daddy got kicked out, Luhan’s mommy promised she’d never hurt her son like he did, and at least she never broke that promise. 

“You’ll be happy here.” Amber reassured the small boy, “I’ve been working with these men for four years now, and they’re very kind. I’m sure you’ll love them.” She smiled brightly at Luhan, and he smiled back. He hoped they liked him and he also really wanted a little brother. He’s always been an only child and he wanted a brother to play with. 

“Can I have a brother?” He asked Amber after she stood back up and led him further up the driveway. She laughed at his excitement and curiosity. 

“If I remember correctly,” she faked thinking hard, “you’ll have one, a baby one.” Luhan’s cheering only made Amber laugh harder. She had to stop on the porch to collect herself before ringing the doorbell. Luhan likes doorbells but he’s too short to reach it. 

The man who opened the door was also a nixie. Luhan could tell by his pointed ears and deep purple hair. He didn’t have wings or a tail like all the other nixies either. 

“Hello!” The man said cheerfully in fluent, but accented, chinese. “My name is Kim Minseok. Your name is Luhan, right?” His smile was infectious and the smaller nixie couldn’t help but smile at him. Luhan decided he liked this man. 

“Right!” He said cheerily. Luhan liked this older nixie. His mommy had always told him that nixies were the supreme race. Luhan never understood why but he wasn’t going to argue with his mommy. 

“Come inside, it’s warmer in here!” Minseok said cheerily, gesturing for Amber and Luhan to enter the house. 

The house was really cozy. It wasn’t small by any means, but it had a very homely feel to it. Luhan looked at the walls, which were covered with framed photos and other little knick-knacks. 

One of the photos showed Minseok and another man, who was obviously not a nixie. The mysterious man had soft looking blond hair and warm brown eyes crinkled by his wide smile. Luhan wondered how his mother could say other races were inferior when he saw how happy they both were. 

Between the couple, on the blond’s lap, was a positively frail looking baby. However, despite the tubing looped over the infant’s ears and under his nose, the baby was smiling widely. Luhan’s childish mind wanted to squeeze the baby in a tight hug with how adorable he was with his curly hair and cat onesie. 

Luhan felt his excitement grow; was this his baby brother? Weird tubey-thing aside, he was absolutely perfect in Luhan’s eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by Amber’s voice. 

“Where’s Jun?” She asked casually in korean She must’ve been pretty close to Minseok and his husband to be able to use nicknames like that. 

“He’s at Dae’s doctor’s appointment.” Minseok told her, also switching languages, as he lead them into a plush living room. The walls were light blue and the large windows had cream colored drapes, which Luhan longed to play hide and seek in.

“Who’s Dae?” He piped up. He had trouble following Minseok and Amber’s conversation but he thought he got the gist of it. He felt quite proud of himself for being able to understand as well as he did. 

Minseok and Amber appeared shocked that Luhan understood or was even following their conversation, but nonetheless a fond smile broke out on Minseok’s face. The older nixie opened his mouth as if to speak. 

“I have to take my leave.” Amber interrupted whatever Minseok was about to say. She turned to Luhan and crouched to look him in the eye. “Will you be okay here?” 

Luhan glances up at Minseok, who was smiling gently, and back at Amber, who stayed quietly waiting for his response, a few times before nodding his head. 

“Okay!” Amber cheered, standing up. She said one last goodbye to the two nixies before leaving them alone in the house. 

Luhan immediately turned with the intention to interrogate his new father figure. 

“Who’s Dae?” He asked again. “Who’s ‘Jun’?” He was bursting at the seams with curiosity and excitement. He likes Minseok, and he’s okay with staying with him until his mommy comes back. 

Minseok laughed. “Dae is Jongdae, he’s my son, and your baby brother.” Luhan began laughing excitedly waiting for Minseok to finish talking. “‘Jun’ is Junmyeon, my husband. They should be back soon. Now, are you hungry?” 

Luhan nodded quickly, he hadn’t eaten since that morning, and it was now afternoon. He was starving. Minseok laughed and gently took Luhan’s hand in his, dwarfing it, and leading him to a bright kitchen. 

The walls were the same blue as the living room but the floors changed from hardwood to white linoleum tiles. Luhan could see stairs leading upstairs that were also hardwood. The stairs at his home were carpet, but his mommy hated them and wanted to change it. 

Everything here made him think of home, and even Minseok’s kind smiles couldn’t shake away the homesickness. Luhan didn’t know why he was here. Somebody had probably told him, as Luhan can remember a lot of people asking him questions and telling him things…in Korean. No wonder he had no idea what was going on. Luhan’s Korean speaking is mediocre and his comprehension is even worse. 

“What do you like?” Minseok’s voice got Luhan’s attention. “We don’t have many snacks, but I can fix something up real quick. How does a sandwich sound?” 

“Peanut butter and jelly?” Luhan asked, his pointed ears flicking curiously. Minseok smiles at the sight and nods. 

A few minutes later Luhan is halfway through his second sandwich when he heard the front door open with a call of “We’re back!” 

The man, Junmyeon, stunned Luhan. As a child he was always told that “nixies should only marry nixies” and this man was definitely not a nixie. He had large feathered wings, and while it may be possible for nixies to have wings they were usually thin like an insect’s, and never feathery.

There was the baby from the pictures too. The one Minseok said was Jongdae. He didn’t have the weird tube thingies like in the picture, Luhan noticed, but he still looked so small and fragile. He was dressed in a blue onesie with bears on it and he had wide brown eyes and matching brown hair that was in tight, little curls. 

“Hello.” Luhan greeted in korean, knowing immediately that he had a very heavy accent. Junmyeon smiled widely with adoration in his eyes, as he must have found it positively endearing. 

“Hello!” Junmyeon responded brightly with a wide smile, “I’m Junmyeon and this is Jongdae.” He waves the baby’s little arm, making the baby babble and Luhan giggle shyly. 

“We were just having a snack.” Minseok said, as he walked around the table wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist. He made an exaggerated smooch noise when he left a kiss on the top of Jongdae’s curly haired head, eliciting further babbling.

“Looks wonderful!” Junmyeon chirped as he plopped baby Jongdae into the highchair. He then addressed Minseok. “Doctor Choi said he’s catching up development-wise, and he should be standing and walking in a few months.” A large smile splits Minseok’s face at those words.

Luhan looks on at the fatherly affection Minseok shows towards Jongdae. The older nixie repeatedly congratulates the baby and pinches his chubby cheeks, making Jongdae squeal. Luhan couldn’t remember his dad ever showing him affection. All he remembers from his dad is yelling and the pain of his leather belt. Dad had rarely used the belt, but it left quite an imprint on Luhan’s young, impressionable mind.

“Luhan?” A voice said. Junmyeon had sat next to Luhan, his wings folded up neatly against his back. He looked kind and a little concerned, as Luhan had probably been zoned out for several minutes. Junmyeon even looked more fatherly than Luhan’s father ever did. Where his dad was all rough facial hair and acidic glares, Junmyeon was soft and bright, like an angel. 

“Are you an angel?” Luhan asked shyly in chinese. Junmyeon continued to look at him but now was smiling, albeit unsure of what the chinese boy said. Minseok, on the other hand, laughed heartily with a sleepy baby cradled close against his chest. 

“He’s asking if you’re an angel, Jun.”

“Ah!” Junmyeon lit up, positively ecstatic, “I’m half angel! My mother is an angel but my father was a siren.” That made sense in Luhan’s mind. The wings were most definitely angel wings, yet the smoothness of Junmyeon’s voice must have been an inherited trait from the siren side of his family. Mama always told Luhan that love was love and species could marry between different races, but nixies could not because it would “pollute their superior bloodline”. Luhan never believed her in that nixies had to marry nixies, and now he certainly couldn’t after seeing how pure Minseok and Junmyeon’s marriage was.

“You’re pretty” Luhan whispered to Junmyeon in korean. 

Junmyeon smiled widely and pushed the plate with Luhan’s forgotten, half-eaten sandwich towards him. “Thank you. Now eat.” The words could have been threatening, but the winged man kept his voice soft and his lips pulled into a gentle smile. Luhan smiled back and took back the sandwich.

As he bit into the pb&j. Luhan took a long, sweeping look at the people he would be spending the next while with. Minseok as a wonderful father, if Dae’s smiles and shrieks of laughter were anything to go off of, and Junmyeon just oozed kindness. Luhan was pretty sure he could get used to this house and its inhabitants, and he might never want to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments, kudos, or anything to let me know what you think of this or want in the future.


End file.
